When Worlds Collide OC - Tokime
"I may be a demon driven by lust and a trickster by nature... but that doesn't mean I don't want to change that!" - Tokime History Coming from Universe AUG-V, Tokime was born to a succubus and a fox spirit, thus resulting in her Kitsune-Succubus physiology. Her mother raised her to be quite like the typical succubus, preying off of men's desires and taking their souls to empower herself. But, her father tried to teach her to more of a noble person, one who protects those who cannot defend themselves and is always there to be a true friend, teaching her how to use her magic for good rather than for selfish gain. In the end, an insane, rambling man with red eyes and hair killed her mother and consumed the resulting soul. Both terrified and intrigued, Tokime followed the man as he found his way to a blacksmith with no name. There, the man and the blacksmith grew close, as if the blacksmith was a father to the red-eyed man. All the while, Tokime watched and longed to engage in conversation with the man. Tokime's father was cautious at first, but continued to raise Tokime as a good person rather than a mischievous temptress. In the end, when the Gods revealed themselves during the intense showdown between the Isurugi clan and the man, the man was sent to another world, the Isurugi's were given a week before they met the same fate. The Gods noticed her presence, and asked if she wanted to follow the man, who they revealed to be named Rokuro Kurenai. She looked to her father, who nodded that she was ready, and told the gods to give her a week or two before they sent her off. In that time, she had her father train her in the ways of the Kitsune, and was gave her a family heirloom weapon: a knife with infinite duplication. Just before leaving, the Gods provided her with a sword that can multiply without limit which has remained in its sheathe for centuries after its last use. After two weeks... she appeared in a new universe. Personality Despite being a succubus and Kitsune, Tokime is a very sweet, endearing girl who strives to act above her base instincts. She tries her best to ignore her succubus desires to seduce every man she sees, and avoids playing pranks on every person she sees. When you talk to her, you're met with a mild-mannered, sweet girl who loves to tell jokes and is always smiling. Tokime strives to be a proper lady, displaying an ambient, friendly personality at all times, though she does tend to laze around when at home or by herself. However, she is shy, getting very nervous around new people; but, she does try to put on a brave front and greet people with a smile. She also shows a rather childish innocence, and can be a bit of an airhead at times, but she is able to pick up on what's what and react accordingly. If there's no choice but to fight, she will fight with all her strength, preying on her enemies' weaknesses. There are times when she cannot suppress her innate nature, which manifests itself as her going into heat. She becomes seductive and sensual, tends to cling to people, blushes often, and has perverted thoughts. Tokime has tried to figure out the pattern of when she goes into heat and act accordingly, but it seems this is a random occurrence that she has no control over. Powers/Abilities/Equipment Being a Succubus and a Kitsune, Tokime has a variety of powers at her disposal. From her demonic blood, she gains the following: * Dream Walker - She can enter the dreams of other people. * Supernatural Condition - Her condition is far superior to both demons and Kitsune, being a hybrid of both. * Shapeshift - Her demonic-side of shapeshift allows her to warp her body and disguise herself as whoever she needs to be or provide herself with natural weaponry, such as talons or claws. She can even provide herself a pair of demonic wings if need be. * Demonic Energy Manipulation - Tokime can channel her innate supply of demonic energy into attacks or magic spells, which she combines with her Fox-Fire to create deadly attacks. Her demonic energy does take time to recharge, so she can't access infinite amounts of it. * Natural Weaponry - Tokime has access to demonic claws and talons which are razor sharp and deadly. * Tantric Metabolization - Tokime can consume one's sexual desires and use it to empower herself. She rarely uses this power, as it results in her going into heat. * Void Manipulation/Empowerment - Demons in Universe AUG-V are known to be closely associated with Void, and show aptitude in manipulating it. Tokime is capable of manipulating small amounts of Void, but nowhere near the same level as a Void Walker. She can also absorb excess Void from a person and use it to empower herself, which may end up damaging her own body or sending her into heat. As a Kitsune, she gains the following abilities: * Fox-Fire Manipulation - All Kitsune are able to access this unique blend of fire and lightning. Its unique and strange properties can be used to stun people, or utterly obliterate structures. Its effects depend on the user's will and mindset. * Canine Physiology Being a Fox, Tokime has hints of canine physiology. Often demonstrated in various behavioral patterns like sticking close to a trusted one (or a chosen master), the enjoyment of being pat on the head, and such. ** Enhanced Bite - Tokime can bite the shit out of things. Seems pretty self-explanatory. ** Enhanced Senses - Tokime's sense are far greater than a normal human's or demon's, which she uses to her advantage to alert an ally of incoming threats. Such enhanced senses include Hearing, Smell, and Night Vision. ** Environmental Adaptation - Tokime can adapt to any new foreign environment with ease and live within such. ** Predator Instinct - She can hunt people down on instinct alone. * Semi-Immortality - Tokime's aging process was much like a normal humans until she reached her teenage years. Then, it slowed down and she began to age much, much slower than a normal human. Once she reaches her physical prime, her body ceases to age any further, retaining her youthful appearance for the remainder of her life. * Shapeshift - The Kitsune half of her shapeshift allows her to hide her fox-like features from view, or transform directly into a small fox cub for whatever purposes she may need. * Celestial Fox Form - When Tokime assumes her Celestial Fox Form, she releases the majority of her power and infuses it directly into her body rather than releasing small, concentrated amounts of it. Her appearance changes accordingly, turning her hair white, providing her fox ears, and draping her in the outfit you see on the right. The spear seen in the picture also appears, created from her own soul and given form through demonic energy. Currently, her Celestial Fox powers are weak and she is incapable of accessing the true power of a Kitsune. Her father has stated that, with enough time, determination, and willpower, Tokime could be able to manipulate space-time itself to small degrees. For now, she lacks such power. Prior to leaving her original universe, she was handed two weapons. They are: - Museigen= Museigen (無限界, lit. Unlimited) is a sword that is unique in many aspects. Like Kyu-Tanto, Museigen can produce endless duplicates of itself without restriction. Its cutting edge is renowned amongst the Gods as sharp enough to kill them. It posses no elemental attribute, but is able to synchronize with any element that its user possesses to achieve maximum combat potential. And yet... it cannot be removed from its sheathe. The sheathe itself is also sharp, allowing the weapon to be wielded without the need to draw it because it cannot be drawn. No one knows why, not even the Gods. The original wielder of the sword was a legendary swordsman who was known all over for his ability to wield this sword without limits. In fact, this swordsman's use of the weapon is actually how it earned its name. However, when the swordsman began to lose his sanity from repeated death, he journeyed to meet the Gods just to hand over this weapon and proclaimed: "This sword shall remained sheathed until it finds a new master worthy of its power. It may takes decades, centuries, millennia, even '''eons' until it finds a worthy wielder."'' With that, the swordsman left the Gods with this mighty blade and disappeared, never to be seen or heard of again. When the Gods studied it, they discovered that the weapon was both blessed and cursed, a paradox. It had been blessed with the ability to infinitely reproduce itself as many times as its user desired. The curse came in the form of eating away at some aspect of the user; in the swordsman's case, it was his sanity and desire to protect. This curse is so potent that an unworthy wielder who tries to swing the blade even once will be stripped of their entire existence and absorbed into the sword to further empower it. Seeing that this sword would never leave its scabbard for a long time, the Gods decided to sharpen the sheathe to allow it to act like a sword despite being permanently sheathed. Then, they bided their time and awaited an individual who possessed a strong enough existence to counter this curse. But, in their waiting, they completely forgot about it and moved on to more pressing concerns: the collapse of their world. When the Gods discovered Rokuro and twisted his fate to condition him to suit their plans, they realized too late that he would be a perfect candidate to wield Museigen. He had been immediately sent away to a more stable world, and they couldn't gift him Museigen. At least, not directly... When Tokime approached them about wanting to follow Rokuro, the Gods saw their opportunity to give him Museigen, and presented this weapon to Tokime before her departure. Tokime currently holds the weapon, but has been unable to draw the sword from its scabbard. Rarely, she will use the sheathed Museigen as a sword due to its sharpened sheathe, but it never does more than channel her Fox-Fire or Demonic Energy around it to increase the power of her strikes. }} Weaknesses * Overpower her and force her to use up all of her powers. Her Celestial Fox form has a time limit and leaves her exhausted after use. * Even though she's half-demon, Void can still fuck her up. Overpower her with that or something. Trivia * In Prime Earth, Tokime wears an orange tank-top; a flowing semi-transparent blouse over that; a slightly oversized, white and orange zip hoodie; dark-colored jeans; and heeled boots. She keeps Kyu-Tanto behind her waist, hidden underneath her hoodie. Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide